Madison (SS)
Madison, stereotyped as the FemiNazi, is a contestant in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season, and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. After a poll was held among the show's viewers, Madison received the most votes out of the 8 non-participating contestants in Total Drama Action: Second Season, and she returned in The House of the Deceased. Due to this being the episode of the merge, she was never placed on a team. Following Daniel's elimination, she took on the role of main antagonist for a brief period of time. She returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season and was the founder, namesake, and acting captain of Team Madison until, ironically, she was the first person eliminated from the team. She is 15, has blonde hair, green eyes, and is Asian. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Madison was the 18th person to step off the boat, and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. At lunch that day, when Peter spit out his disgusting expired milk, a drop landed on Madison. She yelled out that she had "boy germs" now, but no one seemed to notice. The 1,000-foot Climb Before the challenge started, Madison asked Chris where all of their "equipment" was, but Chris plainly replied that there was none, save their hands and feet. In the seventh round, Madison was against Jennifer. While her opponent made it, Madison fell off halfway up, and this brought the score to five to four, in the Flaming Bears' favor. However, John won the challenge for the Squirrels, sparing Madison. Don't Touch the Food After only five campers had given up in the challenge, Madison started slowly walking towards the smorgasbord table. However, Matthew and Violet both pointed out that her eyes were still closed, and everyone realized that she was sleepwalking. Mark ran up and tried to wake her up, but by the time he actually managed to break her heavy sleep, Madison stumbled right into Mark just as she woke up and both fell backwards into the table, eliminating them both. At the Bonfire that night after the Squirrels lost, Madison was the 7th person to receive a marshmallow, thus surviving her first major blunder in the contest. Dodgebrawl 2 While Madison participated in the first round, she was switched out of the second round (along with Mark) for Tim and Jessica. She came back in for the fifth and final round, alongside Peter, Josh, Mary, and John. However, she was the first member of her team out in the round when both Daniel and Ruth worked together and threw a ball each at her, pelting her out. When the Squirrels lost, Madison was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow that night. The Show Mustn't Go On When Suzie first presented her rather crazy story idea, Madison was the first to agree, admitting that Chris said "as long as it's original," it would be fine. Madison, along with Mary, agreed to be a "Lizard Warrior." Jeremy, John, and Mark also shared similar roles. Madison's character was the second-to-last Lizard Warrior killed off in the play, before Mark. When the Squirrels lost for the third time in a row, Madison received the 4th marshmallow that night. The Island of The Dead In the challenge, Madison was the second Zombie to tag someone out. In her case, she approached the old Boathouse when Samantha and Nicole went in, and while Nicole was distracted by a spiderweb and spider that got on her, Madison tagged her out. However, Nicole warned Samantha, who came charging out after Madison, chasing her into the woods. They eventually ran past Violet and Matthew, who managed to shoot Madison out. After that, Madison didn't appear again until the final scene, when 12 of the previously-eliminated contestants all came back for a second chance, although she didn't get anyone else. However, the Squirrels went on to win the challenge (once again, courtesy of John). Not Quite Famous 2 Madison was originally selected as the third and final act for the Squirrels, with her ballet routine as her talent. However, when Ruth stumbled and tripped on a nail, she dropped her piano backwards through the stage's curtains and right onto Madison, who was backstage waiting for her turn. Thus, Madison was unable to participate in the challenge. However, this accident may have, more or less, saved the Squirrels, as John, her replacement, sang with a beautiful voice and instantly won it for the Squirrels. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Although Madison didn't participate in the challenge, she was the 2nd person to receive a marshmallow that night at the Bonfire after the Squirrels lost (after John). The Sucky Outdoors 2 When John demonstrated for the rest of the Squirrels how to "clean" a fish, Madison was repulsed and instantly ran over to a bush to throw up. However, she ended up doing so right onto Sasquatchanakwa's head, causing it to attack the team out of anger. However, John managed to repel it with his knife and cunning, and the team continued the rest of their night in peace, winning the challenge the next morning. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the Squirrels split into groups, Madison was a member of the one 3-member group that the Squirrels had, alongside Tim and Jeremy. Ironically, the item that the group went after first was a Black Widow from the Boathouse that had to be alive. Due to Madison being deathly afraid of spiders, Tim and Jeremy decided to allow her to do the relatively easy job of standing watch outside the Boathouse for other groups. They eventually managed to get the spider, earning 200 points for the group. Although the Squirrels ultimately had 4500 points, the Bears managed to pull ahead with 4600 points after Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer managed to get Chef's chef hat, sending the Squirrels to elimination. Madison was one of the last two campers without a marshmallow, alongside John. Although it seemed fairly obvious to most of the teammembers that Madison would go home due to chickening out at the spider challenge, John ended up being voted out by the viewers due to being "cocky," miraculously sparing Madison. Phobia Factor 2 Madison's fear was easily revealed as being spiders when she tore out of the Squirrels' lodge screaming about a spider in the room. This led to the entire group discussing their fears once again. At breakfast the following morning, Madison blankly stated that the meal that morning was one of the worst meals they ever had. At that moment, Mark tackled her to the floor just as Chef's meat cleaver tore through the air and hit the wall behind where Madison's head had been. When Chris suddenly started the challenge right there, Madison was the third person he called up, and the second person for the Squirrels (after Jeremy, who passed his challenge). Chef came out wearing a giant pink tarantula outfit, and Madison ran off in a second, losing the challenge. After the Squirrels lost the overall challenge, Madison was eliminated that night due to being the first member of her team to not pass the challenge. As she rode off in the Boat of Losers, she saw that Chef was, once again, wearing the tarantula outfit. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Madison teamed up with Samantha, Jennifer, and Daniel to find the case. They eventually managed to take the case from Mark and his three teammates, and ran off with the case. They encountered Josh and Ruth, who were being chased by the bear. In their own fright, the four of them ran right up to the top of the 1,000-foot cliff, realizing where they were going only after it was too late. While Daniel and Jennifer managed to avoid falling off the edge of the cliff, Madison and Samantha weren't so fortunate. Later, while they aimlessly wandered the woods following their fall, Mary lured them into the Boathouse by pretending that she had just found the case. They both ran right inside and slipped on a puddle of lantern oil that she had placed there, causing them both to slip and crash into some crates. Mary then locked them both inside, where they were eventually freed by Daniel and Jennifer. They both ignored their old teammates and tried to run back to camp, but missed out on the 13-way tie, thus disqualifying both of them from the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The House of the Deceased In the same episode as the team merge, Chris declared that they decided to select someone who had not originally qualified for the season debut in this episode, as it would surely bring in high ratings. Madison was revealed to be the debuting castmate, arriving in the Limo of Losers. When she started mingling with the other castmates, she told them about the resort that she, the other non-competing contestants, and all the eliminated contestants, had to stay at: Playa Des Losers Two. She informed them of what all the others were doing, as the new and improved resort was easily much larger and more accommodating than the original. Soon afterwards, she started hanging out with Daniel, which worried Jennifer and Mary. Just before Madison passed out from the drugged food, she admitted that it was even better than the food served at Playa Des Losers Two. When the challenge began, Madison didn't appear for quite a while until after Daniel, John, and Mark had already finished. She exited a room where all the furniture was covered with white cloth, and started to go up a staircase that led down, but two zombies burst out a door nearby and cut off her path, forcing her to go up instead. As she started to go up, a zombie on a balcony above her threw a wooden barrel at her, which she barely dodged. She then reached the top of the staircase and entered a strange nursery, full of unusual plants. As she reached the door at the opposite end of the room, a massive plant in a pot was blocking the door. When she tried to move it, it came alive and attacked her. She eventually managed to defeat it by severing its stem with a pair of hedge clippers. After that, she easily moved the pot, exited the nursery, and eventually went through the Grand Corridor to the Entrance Hall, exiting the house and finishing fifth. She noticeably disapproved of Jennifer's actions to Rachael, as did all of the other castmates, at the end of the challenge. Dinosaurs, Robots, and Taxes; Oh My! Madison was the last to select her era. She was never actually called, but due to John selecting modern day, she automatically received medieval times. Her item was a wizard's black cauldron, located underneath the king's castle, with the hazards being the corrupt knights and the evil wizard. Upon arriving, she eventually managed to get some help and directions from the civilians, leading her to the king's castle and the wizard's layer beneath it. Upon arriving at the castle, the guard refused to let her enter due to having no business with the king, and started to raise the drawbridge. She grabbed on as it rose, hanging on until it reached the top and closed. She fell down to the small area of grass between the castle wall and the water in the moat. A group of armed soldiers started to close in on her, and she eventually stumbled into a dark pit leading her down beneath the castle. Seeing where she landed, the guards left her to her own doom. She found herself in the wizard's layer, surrounded by all kinds of signs of witchcraft and wizardry. The wizard himself appeared and started shooting bolts of electricity from his wand. She tried throwing random objects at him, only for his wand to destroy them all. Eventually, he took to the air and started firing at her from above. She continued accidentally destroying the lair until she found a dagger, and decided to take advantage of the low-budget special effects: She launched the dagger at the suspension cable that kept him in mid-air, severing it easily and sending him crashing down onto the wooden table with the cauldron on it. The cauldron flipped up into the air and crashed down onto his head, knocking him out. Madison retrieved it and climbed out of the pit, and re-emerged in front of the castle. The guards returned and approached, and she noticed how perfectly the four alligators in the moat were positioned. Remembering how easily it bounced into the air, yet knocked the wizard out cold, she got a very crazy and precise idea. She aimed the cauldron very carefully and threw it, bouncing it off of each of the gator's heads, knocking them out and leaving them as floating bodies in the moat. She then jumped across them like stepping stones, retrieved the cauldron from the other side, and ran back to the Film Lot, finishing in fourth place. Shortly after John's confession of being the Mystery Castmate, Madison was just as shocked as most of the others, and said that she had already seen a season's worth of drama. At the elimination ceremony, Madison received the third Gilded Chris Award. War of the Sexes At the beginning of the episode, after Chris's rude awakening of the castmates, Madison admitted in the Confessional that she was taking the rein as main antagonist now that Daniel was gone, and was preparing to form an alliance with someone else. Early into the episode, before the challenge actually began, she already started making sexist comments towards the boys, which Violet and Mary tried to shake off but still found disturbing. Madison instantly took command of the girls' team and said that they had to go with shooting down their three flagpoles, as that was clearly the easier way to win. Then, once Violet left with Jay to scope out the rival fort, Madison approached Mary for an alliance. She took advantage of Mary's emotional instability due to John's revelation of his feelings for her, and the past actions he had done to save her. She told Mary that now, with all of the focus taken off of her, now was the perfect time to strike when no one else would expect it. Although Mary was quite reluctant, she ultimately agreed to it due to being in need of a new friend and ally since Jennifer had left. Later, when Violet objected to eavesdropping on the boys' headquarters through Jay's device, Madison challenged her by asking if she'd want to throw the challenge for them, just as Trent and John had. Furthermore, she said that the device was nothing more than an advantage, and was certainly not cheating. Madison's fury noticeably stunned both of her teammates, but they didn't challenge her. Later, when Madison crudely referred to John and Mark as "Goth Boy" and "Optimist," Mary asked her to at least refer to them by their real names, which Madison reluctantly did. After the explosions of the drilling machines and the subsequent collapse of both forts, Madison found herself as the only member of her team still standing, opposite Mark from the boys' team. Mark aimed his paintball grenade launcher at the girls' final flagpole, only to miss by centimeters. Madison took out a small paintball pistol and fired three shots into the base of the boys' last-standing flag, knocking it over and winning the challenge for the girls. Madison was the last of the girls to receive a Gilded Chris that night, and noticeably had a long, thin, metal rod with her whenever she made a Confessional that night. When John was declared eliminated, Madison admitted in the Confessional that she had used the rod to break into the technician's booth, hack the computer (which she had learned to do from her older brother; one of the most-wanted hackers in Canada), and change a majority of the votes to John instead of Mark. After John was eliminated, Madison gave Mary an evil grin, which led to Madison's immediate downfall as Mary knew what the grin meant. Even though she didn't know how Madison did it, she openly accused her of rigging the votes. Unable to lie about it, Madison nonchalantly admitted to it, not thinking anything of it. However, Madison's plans and alliance received a serious blow when Mary, already fed up with Madison's behavior and tactics, volunteered to take John's place in the Limo of Losers. Furthermore, when she was asked about why she hated Mark and John so much, she blew off on a serious sexist rant condemning all males, instantly making enemies of every male on the show in that moment, including Chris, Chef, and Jay. Total Drama Comedy When John revealed his transformation from all-black and depressing outfit to a plain outfit and combed-back hair, Madison commented that he was usually "a big cloud of black, black, and more black, with a voice." Subsequently, she realized that John could be an even bigger problem now that he was reformed and more determined because of Mary. On their way up to the top of the replica 1,000-foot cliff, Madison tried and miserably failed to start a casual conversation with Violet, who hated her just as much as the boys did. She started to realize now that her plan was falling apart, her reputation was tarnished, and if her team lost, she was done for. After the challenge was declared and the teams started brainstorming, Madison suggested an off-screen joke that Violet deemed disrespectful, as it was apparently about someone who died three months ago. Madison retorted saying that the guy in the joke was a freak. At the end of her suggestions, Madison finally came up with an idea where they would portray Chris and make fun of him for caring more about himself and his looks than the lives of the interns, hoping that it would appeal to Jay, a similar intern. They performed the skit with Madison portraying Chris and refusing to help an intern (Violet) who just broke his leg due to it threatening his massage budget. However, to their horror, they found that Jay was the exact opposite of their target audience and was a complete suck-up to Chris, describing him as a "fine host." Thus, their skit received a zero. Violet instantly declared in the Confessional that Madison was going home when they lost. Sure enough, their skit lost to John's stand-up comedy routine making fun of Chef Hatchet. At the elimination ceremony, although it was quite obvious who was going home, Chris still took a while before declaring that Violet received the final Award. Madison ultimately agreed with this, saying that if she had outlasted Violet, she would've been the last female contestant and last female character overall left on the whole show, and that she preferred elimination now over being surrounded by boys. Mark and John responded by throwing their Awards at her before she finally departed in the Limo of Losers. TDA Aftermath III: The Finale is Upon Us Being the third guest called out, Madison was instantly ducking and dodging random objects thrown at her by the angry audience. She yelled at Isaiah to calm the crowd, which he eventually managed to do. She denied being an antagonist on the show, insisting that she was just playing the game and her sexist comments were "saying it like it is." Furthermore, she said that Mary's decision to eliminate herself just to save John was stupid, and she started insulting John repeatedly, causing Isaiah to cut to more "That's Gonna Leave A Mark." He had Madison put in a straitjacket, and her interview was cut short. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Madison was the eleventh contestant to step off the bus, and received a very negative greeting due to her past actions. In the confessional, Madison believed that she had a much better chance at winning this season due to there being many more girls in the contest than guys. She admitted to some of the girls, particularly Violet, Rachael, and Mary, being challenges, but was ready to face it full speed ahead. After the Jet arrived in the first destination and the contestants started forming their teams, Madison declared her intentions for an all-female team, drawing in Lauren, Suzie, Samantha, and Jessica. When Jessica and several others asked if they could at least let Louis join, Madison initially refused until their persistence broke her will, and she ordered Louis to join them. Madison took note of the dimwitted nature of all the other girls, saying that, although they were annoying, they made for a great alliance. However, she had no idea that this would be the permanent team, and dreaded the thought of being on a team full of them. Madison acted as the captain of the team and the pilot of the submarine. Madison tried to accelerate them by hitting a massive red button, but when the others objected, Louis pressed it again and slowed them all down. He subsequently took control of the sub away from Madison, angering her. When they finally discovered their chest, Madison took control of the sub's mechanical arms and held on tightly to the chest as Louis took them out of the water. However, only after they returned did they find out that the chest belonged to the third team, and not them. Thus, they were the only team to not find their chest and came in dead last. However, since it was a free-for-all vote, anyone could go home. At the elimination ceremony, Madison and Mark were in the bottom two. Despite much shock and anger, Madison received the final Barf Bag and Mark was sent home. It was revealed that only one vote separated them, as Mark received 7 while Madison received 6. Episode 2 After the musical number and the brainstorming for the teams' names, Madison was quick to declare her team to be Team Madison. Before anyone else could object, Chef went along with it and moved on. In the first part of the challenge, as Team Madison was the second to go, Madison was the first to volunteer for the tightrope-walk. She took only four careful steps before falling, with Chef informing her that she had failed to score a point. Also, when Ethan agreed to switch teams with Louis, Madison was by far the most upset about it, feeling that he was up to something and saying she had a bad feeling about him since the moment he arrived. Team Madison lost the first challenge due to everyone failing except for Ethan, who chose not to go at all. Madison confronted Ethan about backing out of the challenge, only for Ethan to insist that it would've made no difference. This quieted Madison down, angering her even more due to losing the argument. Due to not crossing the rope, Madison had to participate in the base-jumping part of the challenge instead. Once again, Madison was the first to volunteer for the challenge, determined to prove her value to the team. She was initially on a direct course for the bulls-eye before a gust of wind threw her off-course, causing her to skid to a stop 42 feet and 7 inches from the center, which Chef said was a lousy score. In the end, Team Madison lost the overall challenge and had to face elimination. Madison initially retained control of her team, and when Lauren and Jessica approached her to ask who should go home, she said Suzie. However, she tried to convince Samantha to vote for Jessica, although she barely listened to her due to intense texting. Unbeknownst to Madison, this strategic grip on the others was weakening as control was taken over by Ethan; he slipped a note to Suzie supposedly from Madison saying to vote for Madison, which Suzie easily believed, and he sent a text message to Samantha to do the same, succeeding at getting the message across. He dealt the final blow by pulling Jessica aside and telling her that she had no reason to remain loyal to Madison solely because she was the person that the team was named after. Furthermore, he said that she needed to learn to think for herself, and in order to do this, she had to vote Madison. Despite Jessica's uneasiness about the predicament, she ultimately went with Ethan, and together, she, Ethan, Suzie, and Samantha all voted for Madison, while only Madison herself and Lauren voted for Suzie. She was enraged about them eliminating their team leader, who was smarter than any of them, and was the person their team was named after. Eventually, Chef cut her off by putting a hand around her mouth, shoving the parachute into her hands, and threw her out the door. Trivia *Madison is based off of Ezekiel for her sexist views, but is the reversed of Ezekiel (being a girl with a low view of guys). *She is the only contestant in the series to have a team named after her. **Ironically, she was the first person voted off of that team. **Madison is tied with Ethan for the highest amount of votes cast against her out of any other contestant in the series, with 10 each. *She is the third main antagonist of the series, preceded by Peter and Daniel and succeeded by Ethan. **She is the only female antagonist in the series. **She is the only main antagonist to compete in three seasons. **She is the only main antagonist to be eliminated by another main antagonist, as her elimination in TDWT was caused by Ethan. **She also holds the record for the shortest reign as the main antagonist; she held the title for only two episodes before her elimination. **Coinciding with her short reign, she caused only one elimination: Mary. *Madison was one of only 7 contestants in the series to compete in all 3 seasons, the others being Isaiah, Rachael, Mary, Mark, Violet, and John. **Madison has the least amount of participation of all the 3-season participants, as she competed in only 17 episodes. **Madison is the only three-season participant to be on only two teams. **If John's return in TDI is counted, then Madison is the lowest-ranking contestant in TDI to be in all 3 seasons. **Additionally, she is in all 3 seasons primarily because of her debut into TDA. ***Prior to her debut into TDA, Madison was the highest-ranking contestant in TDI to not be in TDA. **Madison is the only female out of the 3-season participants to be the first person eliminated from her team. **Madison is the only 3-season participant to be on Team Madison. *Madison was the only contestant to debut into a season that she had not originally qualified for. **Also, as a result of her debuting in the episode of the merge, Madison is currently the only contestant to never be on a team in at least one season. **Subsequently, she is the only one out of the 3-season participants to be on only two teams. **She is also one of only two 3-season participants to never be on the "superior" team of a season, the other being Mary. *Madison is one of only three contestants to have a conflict with her entire team (in her case, Team Madison), the others being Lauren and Ruth. **She is the only one in this category to not be on the Flaming Bears. **She is also the only 3-season participant to have a conflict with her entire team. **In addition, she is the only contestant to have a conflict with an entire gender, as her sexist comments offended every single boy in the cast.